


Prometo

by JungNaomi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: Te prometo que vamos a volvernos eternos... Yuzuru, no me sueltes la mano.Porque todo historia tiene un comienzo y un dulce final.Javier x Yuzuru





	Prometo

**_Quiero volver a ser quien te amaba como un juego de niños_ **

-¿Bebes café?-

La pregunta llegó por sorpresa, haciendo que el delgado cuerpo del japonés se sobresaltara. Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que aquella suave voz lo tomó desprevenido, haciendo que volteara hasta ver a su remitente.

Era un hombre joven, de largas pestañas y facciones occidentales. Yuzuru hizo memoria y lo recordó como un deportista europeo.

-No...-

Quería responder algo más coherente, pero su tono de voz salió bajo y lleno de nervios. Por lo que tan sólo se limitó a sacudir su cabeza. El otro patinador había hecho un gesto de sorpresa exagerado, caminando para rodear el sofá y sentarse en frente del más joven.

-¿No? ¿Y qué te gusta beber?-

Aquel hombre no parecía tener vergüenza, se había acomodado en el sofá y apoyado sus codos sobre la pequeña mesa con confianza.

-Oh... Me gusta... té...-

Yuzuru no era muy bueno en el inglés y era la primera vez que tenía que socializar de esa forma. Pero aunque su frase había sido totalmente forzada y con un tono mecánico, Javier había sonreído.

Esa tarde, en aquella pequeña cafetería del estadio, Yuzuru Hanyu escuchó por primera vez a Javier Fernández reír.

**_Volver al verde de tu mirada y secar la pena que hoy nos cala_ **

-¿Te lesionaste?-

Yuzuru comprimió con fuerza sus labios, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se habían aglomerado en sus pequeños ojos.

-No... No duele.-

Miente, y Javier lo sabe.

-A ver, déjame ver...-

Hanyu duda por unos segundos, pero al final extiende su pierna, dejando que Javier pudiera analizar su tobillo. Le duele la zona izquierda, esa que golpeó cuando cayó abruptamente. Pero el tacto de los dedos del mayor es algo sutil, apenas repasando esa zona enrojecida.

-No creo que sea serio, pero si tenemos que ir a decírselo a Brian.-

La mención del entrenador despertó todas las alertas de Yuzuru, haciendo que sacudiera frenéticamente sus manos.

-No, no, estoy bien. No importa. No.- su voz fue atropellada al negar, buscando alejar su pierna de las manos de Fernández.

-Pero Yuzu...-

-No. Estoy bien.-

Hace poco que se conocían, pero era la primera vez que Yuzuru actuaba de forma tan abrupta. Sin embargo, Javier lo entendía.

Hace apenas unas semanas que el japonés había llegado a Toronto, estaba tan acostumbrado a la estructura rígida de entrenamiento que era la primera vez que aceptaba cometer una travesura. Ambos eran conscientes de que no deberían haber ingresado a la pista durante la noche, también sabía que cuando Orser se enterara reprocharía a ambos.

Pero en ese momento había algo que le preocupaba más a Javier que cualquier reprimenda, por lo que decidió simplemente actuar.

Yuzuru vio como Fernández se incorporaba de la banca, dejando sus patines sobre su bolso para luego acercarse hasta él, acuclillándose de espaldas mientras lo miraba de reojo. Cuando el japonés comprendió su rostro se pintó de un gran rojizo.

-¡Iie! ¡Iie! Fukanoo...-

Javier se rió divertido, porque Yuzuru estaba tan abochornado que no era consciente que estaba hablando en japonés.

-Yuzu... No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche. Le diré a Brian que fue mi culpa, ¿si? Anda, confía en mí y vamos...-

En ese punto, Hanyu sabía que no tenía derecho a negarse. Con un puchero en sus labios se movió sin apoyar su píe en el piso, acomodándose con cuidado en la espalda del español, mientras rodeaba su cuello entre sus brazos.

Esa noche Orser castigó a ambos, pero también, esa noche fue la primera vez que Yuzuru se percató que le gustaba sentir el calor de Javier contra su cuerpo.

**_Quisiera amanecer como antes, desnudo contigo_ **

**_Curando el amor, rompiendo el reloj, a golpe de calor y frío_ **

**_Y respirar lo que nos quede_ **

-Yuzu...-

Su aliento chocó contra su boca, pero en ese momento Yuzuru deseaba que no hablara. Se limitó a abrir los ojos para poder verlo, llevando uno de sus dedos a apoyarse sobre los labios ajenos.

-No importa...-

El aire se volvió pesado entre ellos dos, inclusive en las cortas respiraciones que se mezclaban ante su cercanía. Y es que ahora estaban allí, arrinconados en una esquina del vestuario con las manos de Yuzuru presionaban con fuerza la espalda de Javier, y este hundiendo sus dedos en la curva de la cadera ajena... Nada más importaba.

¿Cómo habían llegado allí? No importaba. Tan sólo importaba que Javier lo había besado y Yuzuru anhelaba una vez más esos labios.

-Javi...-

Aquella voz se perdió entre un suspiro, porque daba igual quien había reiniciado, tan sólo podían pensar que sus bocas se encontraban de nuevo y se degustaban con desesperación. Con pequeñas mordidas y con la sutileza con la cual sus lenguas se conocían.

En aquel rincón, Yuzuru supo que sus sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes que un simple gustar, y Javier descubrió que se volvió adicto a morder el cuello de Yuzuru.

**_Bailaremos nuestro tango en el salón_ **

**_Si te atreves, no me sueltes_ **

-Oye, oye, no me ignores.-

Yuzuru siguió patinando, deslizándose por el borde de la pista mientras Javier lo perseguía de cerca.

-Estoy entrenando.- se limitó a responderle, girándose para patinar de espalda.

El español emitió un corto bufido deteniéndose, mientras veía cómo el menor se alejaba tomando velocidad. Yuzuru no le dirigió ni una mirada, sosteniendo el gesto serio mientras acomodaba su postura y despegaba del hielo. Intentó llegar a realizar un cuadruple, pero antes de concretar la cuarta rotación golpeó contra la superficie y cayó.

Javier suspiró con fuerza notando que Brian los observaba con un gesto incrédulo. Procuró tranquilizar a su entrenador con una pequeña sonrisa y mueca, indicándole que él se haría cargo. Orser tan sólo cedió con una mueca, pretendiendo no darse cuenta mientras el español se acercaba a donde Yuzuru estaba haciendo un berrinche aún acostado en el hielo.

-Con esto me lo confirmas. Cuando estás enojado fallas en los saltos...-

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, pero Hanyu bufó girando apenas su cabeza mientras se sacudía el pantalón.

-No me pasa en competencia.- espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero no estamos en competencia, y si te pasa en los entrenamientos...- mencionó procurando ser comprensivo, hablando en voz baja para tener algo de intimidad aunque estuvieran en el club. -Yuzu, te conozco.-

Ante esa frase el menor no pudo disimular rodando apenas sus ojos, gesto que notó el español.

-Ya veo... No me crees.- dijo, cruzándose de brazos también. -¿Estás enojado por lo que se dice de Miki-...? ¿Estás celoso?-

-Kuyashii...-

Yuzuru pretendía irse, pero fue detenido por las manos de Javier sosteniendo firmemente su cintura.

-No. Me debes responder antes.- dijo con seriedad, olvidándose por unos segundos en dónde estaban.

Los ojos de Hanyu se pusieron sobre los de él, arrugando su nariz.

-¿Celoso? ¿De que juegues a la familia? No somos novios, Javier.-

Las palabras del japonés habían sido más duras que el gesto brusco que utilizó para liberarse. Javier lo dejó ir, pero en su pecho su corazón estaba doliendo como nunca antes.

**_Prometo que no pasarán los años_ **

**_Arrancaré del calendario las despedidas grises_ **

**_Los días más felices no han llegado_ **

-Me gusta ver esa sonrisa en ti...-

Hasta ese momento Yuzuru había estado observando la medalla de Oro entre sus dedos. No sabía que sonreía, ni tampoco había visto a Javier llegar a su cuarto, por lo que se sonrojó sutilmente cuando el español se sentó a su lado.

-Sigue siendo injusto que no tengas la tuya.- mencionó el menor, dejando a la medalla colgar de su cuello y dirigir su mano a la de él.

Javier lo recibió, entrelazando sus dedos con cariño.

-Tomaré revancha en las próximas Olimpiadas. Quedé tan cerca del podio... que la próxima vez no se va a escapar.- dijo en forma suave.

Pero aunque Fernández estuviera sonriendo, Yuzuru sabía que aquella mueca no era sincera. Aún así, no había palabras que pudieran decir en ese momento, por lo que el japonés decidió actuar.

Su mano libre se dirigió a la mejilla ajena y lo acercó a él, tomando sus labios en un gesto cargado de sentimientos. De felicidad, de tristeza, de enojo y excitación, de la misma forma que era su relación en la intimidad.

El consuelo no se manifestó en palabras, sino en la forma en que la puerta de la habitación se cerró y la ropa fue cayendo mientras caminaban torpemente a la cama. Las lágrimas de Javier cedieron con las de Yuzuru cuando por primera vez, sus cuerpos se volvieron uno.

**_Te prometo olvidar mis cicatrices_ **

**_Y devolver lo que he robado_ **

**_A tus dos ojos tristes_ **

Cuando Javier dormía su boca se mantenía ligeramente abierta. Algunas veces murmuraba cosas y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, se movía entre sueños.

Yuzuru tenía el sueño más frágil. Se despertaba en la madrugada y se iba a entrenar antes de que el sol acariciara el amanecer, pero esta vez se permitió quedarse entre las sábanas. Deslizando su mano izquierda por la amplia espalda desnuda de Javier, contando los pequeños lunares que salpicaban su piel.

Aún faltaban un par de horas para que comience la rutina, pero en ese punto, Yuzuru sentía que el tiempo jamás sería suficiente para ellos dos. Porque aunque supiera que era un teatro las mujeres que posaban al lado de Javier, tan sólo podían quererse resguardado entre esas paredes.

-Yuzu...-

La voz cansada y melosa del español cortó sus pensamientos, haciendo que sonriera. No le respondió con palabras, sino que se acercó a él para ser abrigado entre sus calidos brazos y las sábanas.

-Duerme, Javi... Es temprano.- le susurró, deslizando un beso sobre su mentón.

Fernández ronroneó contra el suave cabello oscuro del menor, repartiendo allí pequeños mimos.

-Duerme conmigo... Eres... tan suave.-

Yuzuru se rió sin poder evitarlo, acariciando con sus largos dedos la espalda desnuda de su amante.

-Dormiré contigo hoy.-

Javier sonrió un poco más, inclinándose un poco más para apoyar su frente contra la de él.

-Yuzuru... Duerme conmigo hoy y todos los días que siguen... Quédate conmigo.-

Aquella petición estaba endulzada con miel de sus palabras, sosteniendo firmemente la mirada sobre la de él, cortando la respiración del más joven.

-Javi-... yo- tartamudeó un poco, pero sus labios fueron callados por un corto beso del mayor.

-Yuzu, te amo. Te amo tan sólo a ti.-

Miles de respuestas se acoplaron en la mente del japonés, pero no llegó a pronunciar ninguna, tan sólo pudo jadear su nombre mientras lo besaba. Porque esa era lo único que deseaba, amar y ser amado por Javier.

**_Te prometo que nos mudaremos pronto_ **

**_Del fracaso y desconcierto_ **

**_A la calle del silencio_ **

Hay veces que no hay mentira más sincera que aquella que deseamos sea realidad. Javier y Yuzuru se habían mentido con honestidad por varios años.

_"No podemos hacernos esto... Ninguno de los dos lo merece."_

Ninguno se arrepentía sobre las decisiones que habían tomado, a final de cuentas, era un camino largo y complicado. La vida competitiva de un patinador artístico era corta, dolorosa y llena de sacrificios.

Javier había abandonado su país siendo un niño, y entre lágrimas se había convertido en un adulto. Él no había transitado un camino, había tenido que crearlo, con su dolor, con su fuerza y con cada uno de sus lamentos. El oro costaba demasiado caro, y con una sonrisa triste, había aceptado el peso de la gloria.

Yuzuru lo comprendía más que nadie, porque también sentía la presión de la sociedad y las expectativas sobre sus hombros. El doble campeón olímpico no podía distraerse, no podía simplemente defraudar a todos.

Con un suave beso y sus manos entrelazadas, se despidieron esa mañana que Javier regresó a España.

_"¿Sabes que te amaré siempre?"_

_"Lo sé... Y mi corazón te pertenece sólo a ti"_

Yuzuru estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, balanceando entre sus dedos aquel colgante que hace un par de años Javier le había regalado. El ruido del televisor era lo único que se escuchaba, mientras que la soledad de la habitación era su compañera.

_-Independientemente del resultado de este programa, hoy se retira Javier Fernández del patinaje competitivo... Jamás podremos agradecerle todos lo que hizo por España.-_

Una sensación amarga pasó por su garganta, porque las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos al verlo ingresar. Porque Javi le soltaba la mano a él también.

_"¿Jamás podremos amarnos?"_

_"No lo sé, Yuzu... No lo sé."_

Cuando la bandera de España se elevó junto con el himno y los ojos de Javier brillaron con la medalla de oro, las lágrimas de Yuzuru cayeron de alegría y tristeza.

Era tan difícil dejarlo ir.

**_Te prometo que vamos a volvernos eternos_ **

_"¿Prometo?"_

_"Sé... Que no puedes entender el español, pero... Sólo... No dejes de mirarme."_

La música de la Gala de Exposición empezó con acordes tristes, mientras la mano de Javier se extendía. Aunque ambos estaban a miles de kilómetros, pudo sentir esa caricia como si trazara su mejilla.

**_Me voy a desprender de una vez, de mis montañas de arena_ **

**_De acantilados..._ **

Tal vez en un futuro una nueva hoja se escribiría en su historia, tal vez, ese sentimiento que ahora estaba ahogando su corazón, un día lo volvería hacer sonreír. Pero por ahora, esa era la última vez que Javier patinaba por él.

Esta era su despedida.

**Fin...**

**Nota de autora:**

Jamás nada feliz, lo sé, mi vida es amargada (¿?). PERDÓN, pero cuando vi la gala de Javi, sentí que debía escribir esto. No tenía forma en mi cabeza, tan sólo puse la canción y fui escribiendo palabra tras palabra. Al final quedó esto, pero aunque es triste no me arrepiento.

Le prometí a una amiga que la próxima es algo feliz, ¡y voy a cumplir! Así que el próximo one shot yuzuvier que tengo en mente será algo que no tiene final triste. También, me gustaría aprovechar para pedir si alguien desea ser mi BETA. Soy conciente que tengo errores que me gustaría solucionar, así que si alguien está interesado, comuníquese -Heart-

Ahora si, esta es mi modesta despedida hacia Javier. No digo que Prometo haya sido hecho para Yuzuru, recuerden que este fanfic sale de mi completa imaginación, pero si pensé en ellos dos con la melodía y la mirada de despedida de Javi.

Sin nada más que decir, muchísimas gracias por leer y acompañarme.


End file.
